The Wild animal chapter 2
by EMOtionalTrauma
Summary: This is first time Im on FF Im so lost with the chapter thing!


File: 2 My Routine  
/An: I realize, I need to revise a lot so don't worry this one will be better./

So seven years have passed, I have yet to obtain the gene that contains the perfect mutation. I lay in my soft warm bed; my eyes haven't open yet to see the new day. "Sasuke it's time to get up." Kakashi said knocking on my door, I was already awake I couldn't sleep the night before. It was five A.M. the time I usually get up, I put my hunters' gear on quickly not even jumping into the shower to relax, there was no time for that. I looked at my list of routine this week. "Hunt for a mountain lion…He will need a bigger course today." I said reading from my routine that was basically hammered into my brain from day one, at those times he only ate small rabbits and sometimes fish, but as he grew he demanded more for growth so I had to give more. I grabbed my rifle, putting the strap around my shoulder. "I will be back by seven, watch the place." I ordered Kakashi nodded and I left my comfortable home to hunt for two hours or so.

"Make me proud" I said over and over to myself, as I walked down into the thick vegetation filled with wild animals; however, I wasn't scared of them I spend my life with a wild animal. My combat boots trudged along in the thick grass; I had to travel up to the mountain which was going to take a while, okay forty five minutes of walking uphill and crouching, as well as tracking. It takes a long time to find a good one. Finally approaching, I saw a mountain lion that was in a pouncing position. He was there stand on a cavern that was eroded by time into the mountain. "Alright…I might get to study a little early today." I said as if it could understand my language; I lifted up my rifle and aimed at the head, the unknown gendered mountain lion hopped down and was running towards me. I pressed my finger on the trigger squeezing it. The sound of gunshot was heard, and the lion laid there on the ground, I sighed; now to bring the beast back.

Kakashi helped me get the mountain lion through the door of the butcher room, a room we built after my three years into my research. "Alright, skin it and cut it into this week's portions." I said softly going back into my room; I got ready to confront the fox boy, taking a shower and gotten dress. I took the key card that was on my dresser and walked to the lab. I hummed a tune softly; I have to do something to keep the insanity away, to keep the screams he yells when I shoot the chemicals in his body. I slid the card through the slider and open the door. "Sas…..Uke" the boy was the only subject there now; Kakashi and I cleaned up the useless ones and disposed of them properly. The fox boy mutation eats the residing chemicals so it takes a slow time for him to take affects, however right now all he has is fangs and claws. "Hun…..Gry…" The chemicals are supposed to take away speech at week six of daily doses but it seems the mutation didn't let it get so far. I started to mix the chemicals and sucked it into the syringe flicking the top of the needle, I looked at the fox he knew what was coming next, the fox backed away. "Give daily dose." I recited from my list, I walked over. He started to cry softly and I signaled him to lean out his arm, which he did automatically. I can tell he really didn't want to, I sighed and walked into the cage; I pressed the needle into his arm, he whimpered, as I pushed down on the syringe to release the chemicals that would try to eat his mutations away, I started to watch the effects to see if these chemicals were strong enough. I then carefully pulled the needle out and left the cage locking it behind me. The fox boy laid on his stomach curled up moaning in pain "Sas…..Uke…." He whimpered, I grit my teeth 'why does he continue to say my name.' "He….Lp…" he whimpered. I defeated every feeling to snap out of it, and to free him, "Make me proud" I said "Make me proud" I repeated. I went back to my lab table and read over the files father had left me. Drips of water landed on the pages, I stared at them "M-make….Me…Proud" I repeated once more rubbing my face from the tears.

Kakashi had brought down the raw meat half an hour into my reports, the fox boy lifted up quickly. "So…How is he?" I didn't bother to look up from my report"He is fine…" Kakashi patted my shoulder "Sasuke, you should try to make contact with him." I looked over at the fox "No…He is only a subject that's it…Any word on Itachi?" I asked, Kakashi shook his head "I'm sorry…No." I slumped my shoulders and grabbed the tray of raw meat "Sas…Uke…I….Am…Hap….py." the fox said trying to form the words; my eyes widen some he is happy? Why I conduct horrible experiments on him, I slid the tray through. "I will be leaving now…"Kakashi trailed off, leaving the lab. "Why are you happy?" The fox boy munched happily on the bloody meat. "I…..See…Sas….Uke….Every….Day." He sputtered out, "Who are you…?" I asked finally. "Na….Nar….Naruto…" He said smiling some. "Naruto…" I repeated; he nodded. This wasn't part of my daily routine but, I was glad to experience this even if he was a subject. I smiled, why couldn't I smile like this every day?

At the end of the day, I cleaned up and got one last syringe out, Naruto whimpered and shook his head. "Naruto…Come on we have too…" Then he nodded and crawled over to me, I open the cage door and he stuck out his arm obediently; I slowly stuck the needle into his arm and he cried in pain. The chemicals were attacking his mutated cells. "Aaaagh…Sas….Uke….Hurts….Hurts…." He cried out in pain as he fell to the ground. "I'm..Sorry.." that was the first I ever said sorry to the blonde. The first I ever felt bad. "I'm sorry…" I dropped to my knees and soothe the blonde hair. "Im sorry…" I repeated over and over again, until Naruto passed out from the pain.

Going to bed, I felt a weary watch over me. Like I did something bad, the book father left me told me not to get attached to any subjects, but somehow randomly I am. "Itachi…Come home…A fourteen year old kid shouldn't be doing this" I whispered, getting into my sleeping clothes. I got into bed "Come home…Please…" I begged at the nothingness in my room, slowly I fell asleep; knowing that the nightmares will come soon enough. I eased into my bed; tomorrow's routine will be different. Hopefully, I can get past without socializing with Naruto or feel bad for conducting research on him, the very thing I promised to do in the first place to my father.

"Make me proud" I said one last time, "I hope I can." Then finally sleep fell upon me.


End file.
